Time Of The Broken Stuffed Rabbit
by VioElcina
Summary: It all started when A-ya, a new transfer student, moved to school and announces his rather rude greeting, glaring at B-ko in expectation. Afterwards... B-ko finds A-ya dead. And so begins everything... Starting with A-ya.


Prologue - Time Loops... Reset...

"My name is A-ya. It's a..." The messy raven hair boy gave us a faint, ominous smile. "Pleasure to meet you all."

We were staring at the transfer student in interest. I couldn't deny the fact that, I, myself, am interested in this transfer student named A-ya. We whispered amongst one another, judging the boy by his looks, personality, and expression. From what I've heard from my classmates, and please ignore the fact that I've eavesdropped, A-ya seemed pretty mysterious and devious. He looked like the type who can easily kill people off with his strange appearance. His sleepy eyes, his messy hair, and even his uniform wasn't done in such a way that most transfer students would do, trying to maintain a clear atmosphere. I couldn't help but despise the boy who was going to attend this school, in class A-4.

We patiently waited for A-ya to continue, as we saw his mouth faintly creaked open for a bit.

"Since I'm...new here," A-ya began with a collected voice, making the atmosphere tense up for a bit. "I hope that we can all get along well. I would like to say..."

A-ya's eyes seemed to stare directly onto me as he declared:

"Let's not start up conflicts about me, or any that is relevant to a transfer student."

Of course, I had no idea what the transfer student meant by those suspicious words. Because of my inability to dissect the meaning, I ignored most of A-ya's speech throughout the whole school day, having nothing better to do but to talk with C-ta and D-ne, who were my two closest friends of these boring high school years of mine.

"Woah! That new transfer student seems pretty cool," D-ne declared innocently as she unpacked her lunch near a seat next to me. "I'm afraid he'll steal your heart, B-ko."

I laughed as I took her words as nothing more than a playful joke. "What? That transfer student is nothing more than a sicko. A weirdo! A crazy, insane boy!"

C-ta grinned a bit, showing his teeth that had rice stuck between his center teeth. I didn't bother to tell him however, but my giggle couldn't enclose that small secret. "Well, A-ya is certainly a strange one," he started, now refusing to show his teeth with a pink hue on his face. "His last sentences of his little speech is kind of creepy, though..."

"You said it," I said with a groan, letting my head slouch down from the back of my seat while that let the red ribbon on the left side of my head fall down to the floor. I quickly picked it up and tied it back to my head. "Is he just worried about us spreading a rumor about him?"

D-ne shrugged. "I think so. Besides, E-ki and his club is always on the move for interesting transfer students."

C-ta laughed. "But A-ya doesn't know anyone!" Well, what C-ta said was true, but I couldn't help but fight the feeling that A-ya already knew this school from inch to inch, diameter to diameter, classroom to classroom. Just the thought of A-ya knowing the school grounds and even his classmates gave me a sick urge to punch myself.

What did A-ya said during his welcoming speech again? Something about us not talking about him... "But isn't it fine to talk about him at least?" I asked my friends. C-ta and D-ne immediately nodded. There was nothing wrong with talking about a transfer student. It was normal to act excited about it. It's not that any of us would just immediately start up a rumor.

Even so, lunch was over and we immediately began class.

I watched as A-ya stepped into the classroom, smiled, and then said, "It's too bad."

After school, I found A-ya's corpse, his arms and legs separated from the rest of his body.

The world around me twisted, and I screamed.

[...]

It was a dream.

And yet, who was that person that was talking to me? Even if I was dreaming this, I couldn't comprehend the fact that I didn't know who this person's identity was. Wait. Did it even matter? Did dreams even matter anymore? In this world called Earth, dreams and wishes and all the like never existed. Never have, and never will they.

"Hmm... Why would I do this to you, A-ya? I want to help you."

Please, I thought bitterly in my head. What can you possibly do that'll help me?

"Ahaha! You know, A-ya? Even if you're a person who believes in all those myths and horror stories, you actually act mediocre and honest. I like you a lot!"

I sneered at the person in front of me. What kind of dream is this? Was this even one who would bellow themselves in kidnapping your mind and enveloping your reality? Am I the victim who would dare listen to this dream's words? I'm scared to know the answer. I'm scared that I'll die in these time loops I'm not supposed to take part in.

"Do you have a wish?"

I chuckled bitterly. Please, I don't believe in those fairy tales anymore.

"Aww, but yet you're the center of this very time loop! Come on, I'll help you find the Bookmark of Demise."

I can look for myself. I have my suspicions on this one girl, and to be honest, I'm almost certain that I'm right.

"Is that so? A-ya, let's not be so dependent on one person."

I'm not being dependent. I don't think you would be of any help anyways. Now are you?

"A-ya! You're funny, I swear you are! You remind me of my friend, but he's so much more of a weakling. You even look like him, but he survived the time loops, and even this game."

Hmph. Didn't you kill the survivors of the time loops?

"Haha! He's the only one who survived. And trust me, he's now a host of a game."

... What's a game anyways?

"Oho! Don't be so impatient, A-ya! Oh... Time's up! I'll meet you again later!"

I watched as my dream faded into darkness, and instantly I woke up to my bed, drenched with cold sweat. I forgot to turn on the alarm, and now I'm late for my "first" day of school. Even so, I had one thought that didn't escape my mind, despite not being able to remember most of my dream.

I hate that person.


End file.
